injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Doomsday
Doomsday is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is classified as a Power User. Biography Bred to be the ultimate killing machine, Doomsday originated on Krypton, long before Superman's race was born. Besides giving him super powers, Doomsday’s DNA contains an innate hatred for all life. Regime Since killing him would be next to impossible, Superman devised a collar that allows him to control Doomsday’s movements. Doomsday now serves as a last resort weapon for the One Earth regime. Blackest Night Seeking the deceased for resurrection, the Black Lantern rings scoured the galaxy far and wide. Finding the remains of an undisposed clone, the ring resurrects the ultimate threat to the universe, an undead Doomsday. (Blackest Night Pack) Containment Suit Upon being defeated by the Radiant on the planet Calatan, a seemingly dead Doomsday was shot into space suited and shackled in the Containment Suit. Eventually, his metallic casket would collide with Earth. Injustice: Gods Among Us Normal Doomsday first appears alongside the group of villains assembled by Lex Luthor to occupy the Justice League while the Joker prepares to detonate a nuke in the center of Metropolis. He overpowers Superman at first, but is ultimately beaten by the combined efforts of the other Justice League members. In the alternate timeline, Doomsday is used as a tool by the Regime, kept chained in the Fortress of Solitude. Regime Superman is shown to use an inhibiting device to control Doomsday's actions. Upon discovering his friend Lex Luthor aided the Insurgency, Superman kills him and decides to show the world the true chaos that would arise without him by destroying Metropolis and Gotham City. Doomsday aids in the attack on Metropolis, toppling buildings one after the other. After the Regime's Black Adam and Aquaman are defeated by the Insurgency's Superman from the other dimension, Doomsday attacks Superman and the two fight in the Fortress of Solitude. Superman ultimately overpowers Doomsday and throws him into the Phantom Zone. Powers and Abilities *Potentially unlimited strength *Invulnerability *Superhuman speed *Reactive Adaptation Intro/Outro Intro: Doomsday struggles against some mechanical bonds before breaking free, leaping forward and rising from a crouch while flexing his arms and growling. Outro: Doomsday declares, "I will destroy you all!" And turns, walking away from his defeated opponent, and is then seen looking over a destroyed city. Gameplay Character Trait Doom to All: When activated, Doomsday's body turns into hardened rock which allows him to become near invulnerable, preventing pop-up combos, makes enemy's projectiles ineffective and cancels throws. Move List Basic Attacks: *Earth Shattering *Falling Brimstone *Low Fist *Geyser Lift *Sweeping Hook *Upward Strike *Crushing Strike *Megaton Combo Attacks: *Reign Supreme *Prehistoric Krptonian Special Moves: *Air Snatch *Venom *Upward Venom *Earth Shake *Supernova Super Move Mass Destruction: '''Doomsday grabs his opponent and slams him/her into the ground and starts punching him/her relentlessly through the center of the Earth and out into the ocean on the other side. He then punches his opponent back through the Earth and back to their starting point. Ending Free of Superman's control, Doomsday eradicated the remaining meta-humans. He then manipulated technology in the abandoned Fortress of Solitude to terraform the Earth. It soon resembled prehistoric Krypton. At last it felt like home. After a few years of exterminating humanity at his leisure, however, Doomsday needed a challenge. Having assimilated Superman's ability to fly, he headed for a nearby space sector. He had heard rumors of an opponent worthy of his attention: a Czarnian mercenary with a taste for violence. Doomsday was eager to meet this "Lobo" in battle. Quotes *"I will destroy you all!" *"You end now!" -Clash with any Character *"Run while you can." -Clash with any Character *"Farewell." -Clash with any Character *"Time to die!" -Clash with any Character *"None can stop me!" -Clash with Superman *"You will die!" -Clash with Superman *"Not your slave!" -(Regime) Clash with (Regime) Superman *"No escaping fate!" -(Regime) Clash with (Regime) Superman *"Kill me if you can!" -(Regime) Clash with (Regime) Superman *"Come get some of me!" -Clash with Superman Costumes Default Doomsday wears a pair of green trunks with straps on them. He has several bony protrusions emerging from his body, specifically his elbows and knees, along with a plates on his chest and between his eyes. A 'ponytail' of bone for hair emerges from the back of his head along with bones emerging under his chin, simulating facial hair. Regime This costume has Doomsday in a restraint collar with blue shorts with suspenders. He also has bones growing out of his head, giving the appearance of a mohawk. Containment Suit Doomsday in his Containment Suit from the "Death of Superman" comic. Blackest Night Doomsday's appearence during the Blackest Night series of comic books. (DLC) Trivia *He is best known as the first villain to have ever killed Superman, albeit temporarily. He killed Superman in the early 90's of DC Comics titled'' '''The Death and Return of Superman''.'' *In the Injustice Gods among us demo, Doomsday is the final boss of the arcade run. *Doomsday can be spotted in the background of the Fortress of Solitude, even if he is still fighting. *In the official Battle Arena reveal trailer, Doomsday was seen playable in a short sequence involving the Joker on the Fortress of Solitude stage. *He was also revealed as a playable character during GameStop's Injustice: Gods Among Us Promo, which allowed fans to unlock a character reveal. A site-code search revealed him as said character, but a placeholder image from DC Universe Online was used until his official art was unveiled. *Though he appears in the Injustice prequel comic, it is not really Doomsday, only a fear toxin induced hallucination. *If you play in the Fortress of Solitude with both Doomsday costumes, the Doomsday in the background wears the outfit from The Death of Superman. *Doomsday and Superman the only characters to be fought only once in Story Mode. *Even though Doomsday has a Blackest Night skin, he never actually appeared in the Blackest Night series. *Doomsday's Super Move deals the most amount of hits in the game (37 hit combo). Gallery Screenshots DDIGAMU.png|Doomsday's First Apperence Doomsday In trailer.jpg|Doomsday Sighting In a Trailer|link=www.comicbookmovie.com/fansites/LEVITIKUZsLOUNGE/news/?a=67675 Doomsday and Joker.jpg 05_doomsday02.jpg|First glimpse at Doomsday in-game 05 doomsday03.jpg FOS U.png|Doomsday in the back of the Updated Fortress of Solitude. Doomsday in the Comic.jpg Doomsday Art.png Doomsday 1.jpg|Doomsday's Intro Doomsday 2.jpg Doomsday 3.jpg Doomsday 4.jpg Doomsday 5.jpg Doomsday 6.jpg Doomsday 7.jpg Doomsday 8.jpg Doomsday 9.jpg Doomsday 10.jpg Doomsday 11.jpg Doomsday 12.jpg Doomsday 13.jpg Doomsday 14.jpg|Doomsday's Super Move Doomsday 15.jpg|Super Move Doomsday 16.jpg|Super Move Doomsday 17.jpg|Super Move Doomsday 18.jpg|Super Move Doomsday 19.jpg Doomsday 20.jpg Doomsday 21.jpg DOOMalt.png|Doomsday in the background Against Doomsday.jpg DoomsdayAvatarCostume.png|Doomsday Avatar costume for Xbox Live DoomsdayCardiOS.png doomsdayregime.PNG|Doomsday as a member of the Regime. GreenDoomsday.png|Doomsday from The Death of Superman doomsdayca.jpg|Concept art for Doomsday. Doomsday regime.jpg Doomsday iOS.jpg Doomsday Regime iOS.jpg DC_Injustice_Gods_Among_Us_Concept_Art_MN20a.jpg 64201302new.png|Doomsday's Blackest Night skin RziWWa7_zps2a516b76.jpg|Doomsday's Containment suit skin (Right) Black Doom.jpg|Blackest Night Doomsday Cd.jpg|Containment Suit Containment Suit Doomsday.jpg|Containment Suit Doomsday Catwoman & Doomsday Toy.jpg Videos Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Power Users Category:Kryptonians Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Superman Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Regime Member Category:Bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:Stage Hazards